


Pearl's Special Day

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Jealousy, Other, Pearl is jealous, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl has been acting very depressed since Rose started spending a lot of her time with Greg. Rose notices this and decides to make a special day for Pearl. Going to be Two Chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl's Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> Rose uses She/Her pronouns and Greg uses He/Him pronouns Pearl uses Gem/Gems pronouns Garnet uses They/Them and Amethyst uses They/Them pronouns

At first sight he knew that he loved her. She was amazing. Greg felt a smile coming on. What a gorgeous being. He watched her as she stood looking at the sunset. The sun was rising on the beach. The other gems were not around at this moment. Greg and Rose were alone.

Greg took a deep breath and summoned up the courage to speak to her. Before he could utter a word, Rose turned around,''Hello Greg.'' She smiled. Greg blushed and looked away. Rose giggled,Greg was adorable in her eyes she was just as fascinated by him as he was by her.

The peace did not last for long though. Amethyst came bounding down the stairs,''ROSE! Hey Greg! Um, Pearl is looking for you.'' It was a warning. Greg didn't know why Pearl hated him well hate is a strong word. Disliked him so much. He has tried to make conversation with gem but gems just ignored all of his attempts.

Pearl walked up to them looking a little displeased,''Rose! Greg.'' Greg was surprise by the two totally different tones that Pearl managed to fit in one sentence. Pearl said,''Can I talk with you Rose?''

Rose looked worried,''What is it Pearl?''

''Away from him please?'' Pearl says pointing to Greg.

Rose nodded in agreement and then walked away from Greg and Amethyst. Greg said,''Hey do ya want to go for some donuts Amethyst?''

They answered,''Yeah! Sure thing!'' She cheered racing for the doughnut shop.

Rose sat near the ocean with Pearl,''Ah this sunrise is so beautiful isn't Rose?''

''Yes. It is...'' Pearl answered looking very distraught.

''What is the matter Pearl? You look so displeased. Did something happen?'' Rose asked very concerned.

''Greg.'' Pearl answered flatly.

''What!?'' Rose asked she had heard what Pearl had mumbled but Pearl had just tried to brush it off and get away from her. Rose stood,''Come here Pearl I really want to help you if you'd just let me.''

Pearl shook gems head,''I can not. I feel so selfish for feeling these foreign emotions. I don't even know what I'm feeling.''

''Then explain it to me!'' Rose says desperately trying to connect to her friend. Pearl only turned away and ran to the portal that lead to her room. Rose sighs she did not want to force her friend to say something that gem a was uncomfortable with.

Rose was startled by Garnet's voice,''What's wrong with Pearl?''

Rose sighs looking to where her friend had disappeared,''Gem won't tell me. It had something to do with Greg.'' Rose felt like a terrible friend, she should have noticed that something was wrong with Pearl. But what is was exactly was a mystery to her. She will work hard to make Pearl smile and try to see if Gem and Greg could get along. She smiled to herself thinking about it.

Rose then said,''Hey Garnet what if I set up a day just for Pearl. Maybe I have been spending way too much time with Greg.''

Garnet shrugged,''Sounds plausible.''

Rose grinned thinking up things that would make her friend smile again.


End file.
